


Elmsfeuer

by Deschayne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Death, Drama, Expanded Universe, Future, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Post Advent Children, Slow To Update, Suspense, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: 2018. Ein Auftrag führt Elena und Reno auf die verlassene Insel Eltrou. Was sich jedoch als Investigation rätselhafter Vorkommnisse tarnt, ist in Wahrheit die Suche nach Antworten auf die letzten verbliebenen Fragen: Warum musste alles so kommen und wie wird es enden? Irgendwo zwischen blauen Flammen, einem ewig drohenden Erdrutsch und dem großen Sturm wartet die Erlösung - Oder doch nur der Tod. Eins ist gewiss: Die Geister, die eventuell an diesem tristen Ort lauern, können nicht so furchteinflößend sein wie jene, von denen die beiden seit vier Jahren heimgesucht werden.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ich hab mir erlaubt, das FFVII Universum bzw. konkreter die Welt und ihre Geschichte stark zu erweitern. Wer sowas überhaupt nicht mag, sollte von dieser Story besser Abstand halten.
> 
> \- Das hier ist ein Nebenprojekt, an dem ich nur sehr unregelmäßig arbeite. Es kann also zu sehr langen Pausen zwischen Updates kommen.
> 
> \- Inspiration / Prompt für die Geschichte ist ein Screenshot aus Bioshock Infinite, den mir die Userin Jackpot (auf einer anderen Plattform) als Vorlage geschickt hat. Er zeigt einen Leuchtturm aus dem Game. Ich hab Bioshock nie gezockt und die Story hat nichts mit Bioshock zu tun, aber der Leuchtturm hat mich auf die Plot-Idee gebracht.

**►**

  
  
_O.-ALLMÄCHTIGE.-.. ...ßE MUTT-..HALT ENDL.. .NE GNA- ..--TES MAUL.-.UN. -. ...eng.. sa-.-. ....eigenhä... u-.-.noch bev.... .-..er ni---GOOOOOOOTThört!... ...GOOOTT. OH GOOOOO-. ...REISS DI- .- GE-. -..fus!.. -.-.Ru.... .-BARMHERZIGES..- ..-.LICH-.. .F.-. ..-. .-ia.-.. ...ich wü-.-. ....Ren.ICH LIE-. ...DICH. ..lie-CARRIE!._  
  
  
_..........ia....ich wü.........RenICH LIE-_  
  
  
_ ....ich wü.........RenICH-_  
  
  
_ wü.........Ren-_  
  
  
_ ...Ren-_  
  
  
_ Ren-_  
  
  
_ en-_  
  
  
_ .....RenICH-_  
  
  
_ ..Ren-_

„reno?"

■

  
  
Carolyn Venners wurde am 23. Juli 2014 ermordet. Im Wissen, dass sie geliebt worden ist.  
  
„Reno? Komm..."  
  
„Gib mir noch eine Minute."  
  
Wäre sie es nicht, würde sie heute noch leben.


	2. Am Steg

_Einmal hast du mir von dem alten Röhrenfernseher erzählt, den ihr besessen habt, als du Kind warst. Du hast betont, dass er damals schon alt war und deine Familie ihn aus zweiter Hand hatte. Die Clingtens, eure Nachbarn, hatten sich ein neues Gerät angeschafft. Einen Farbfernseher. Das war euer Glück, hast du gesagt. Dein Glück._  
_Dann hast du aufgelacht und mir erklärt, dass das Programm dich nie interessiert hat. Dein Interesse galt dem Apparat selbst, und deine Faszination..._  
_An dem Punkt bist du ins Stocken geraten und hast etwas verlegen den Blick gesenkt._  
_Es war die elektrostatische Aufladung der Mattscheibe, konnte ich dir schließlich entlocken. Das Gefühl, mit deinen Fingern durch das unsichtbare Feld zu gleiten, das sich den Abend über gebildet hatte. Das Knistern, das dabei zu hören war, der intensive Geruch, der dir in die Nase gestiegen ist und das Kribbeln auf deiner Haut. Einmal bist du aus Neugier mit deiner Zunge darübergefahren, aber hast bloß Staub geschmeckt. Du warst so enttäuscht._  
_Und wieder ist dein Lachen erklungen._  
_Der abgeschaltete Bildschirm hat noch schwach geleuchtet, wenn du nachts heimlich in das Wohnzimmer geschlichen bist. Als hätte er auf dich gewartet, so hast du es ausgedrückt. Man musste etwas an ihm vorbeischauen, dann war es deutlicher zu sehen. Das sei der Trick gewesen._  
_Oft, wenn du nicht schlafen konntest, hast du ihn leise eingeschaltet und die Antenne verstellt, bis nur noch Schnee zu sehen war. Und dann hast du einfach dagesessen und versucht, Bilder in dem weissen Treiben zu erkennen. Du warst dir sicher, dass sich geheime Botschaften darin finden ließen, die einzig dir galten. Die dich zu rufen schienen und dir das Gefühl gaben, auserwählt zu sein. Aber in erster Linie, so sagtest du, hat es dich beruhigt.  
_ _Und ich habe versucht, mir dich vorzustellen dabei. Dich, als ernsten, blassen Jungen in dem fahlen Licht, der einfach nur stillsitzt und gebannt geradeaus starrt._

_Damals konnte ich es nicht. Aber jetzt -..._

_Seltsam, ich bemerke gerade, dass ich mich gar nicht gefragt habe, warum du eigentlich als Kind oft nicht schlafen konntest. Du hast es so beiläufig am Rande erwähnt, dass mir dieses Detail an deiner Geschichte bisher nie aufgefallen ist._

_Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment..._

■

  
Der ernste, blasse Mann stand still an ihrer rechten Seite und starrte auf die umherschwappenden Schaumkronen. Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt fing ihren schmalen, bleichen Schatten auf, der sich irgendwo unter dem durchsichtigen Regencape im Schwarz seiner Uniform verlor wie die heranrollenden Wellen unter dem Steg, an dessen Ende sie warteten.  
Selbst wenn ihr beider Blick nicht nach Norden gerichtet gewesen wäre, was einzig der Ausrichtung jenes Steges geschuldet war, hätten sie die Insel nicht sehen können. Die Küste im Osten des Graslands war berüchtigt für ihren zähen Frühlingsnebel, eine Folge warmer Luft- und Wasserströmungen aus Mideel. Auch jetzt am frühen Nachmittag hing er noch als gleichmäßiger Schleier über allem und würde sich in den kommenden Wochen niemals vollständig auflösen. An Tagen wie heute, an denen ein leichter aber beständiger Ostwind herrschte, wurde er kilometerweit ins Landinnere getragen, wo er jedes Jahr aufs Neue die Verkehrsunfallstatistiken saisonal in die Höhe trieb. Zahlen, die Ortskundigen und Historikern lediglich ein müdes Lächeln abrangen, denn sie wussten um die weit größere Gefahr, die diese Region bereithielt. Genau wie die beiden Figuren am Steg.  
„Es sieht so... unspektakulär aus, nicht?" Eine Frage, die in erster Linie eine Feststellung war und auf die keine Reaktion folgte. Ihre Finger strichen nicht zum ersten Mal ein paar lose, blonde Strähnen aus ihrer Stirn und klemmten sie hinters rechte Ohr. Der weisse Himmel verlieh der See einen hellen, gräulichen Schimmer, der sie fast gelangweilt wirken ließ. Das träge Glucksen unter den Holzbohlen trug seinen Teil zu dem Eindruck bei. Sogar der Schaum, auf dem die Augen ihres schweigenden Partners ruhten, war hauptsächlich Produkt der Algen in Ufernähe und kein Zeugnis einer tosenden Brandung. Und beinah hätte man zu dem Schluss gelangen können, dass das Ostmeer zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verkommen und in Vergessenheit geraten war allein aufgrund seiner schieren Unscheinbarkeit.  
Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen und schluckte langsam. „Die Luft kommt mir hier viel salziger vor als an der Mittsee. Man kriegt schon vom Atmen Durst. ...Es brennt sicher, oder? Ich meine...", sie tippte sich zur Verdeutlichung an die ihm zugewandte Wange. Bevor sie die erklärende Geste vollenden konnte, drehte er ihr den Kopf zu. Sein erhobener, rechter Mundwinkel wurde ebenso sichtbar wie das Netz aus frischen Kratzern, das die zugehörige Gesichtshälfte überzog. Sie waren bereits verschorft, doch noch immer geschwollen.  
„Nein", versicherte er mit einem leichten Schnarren in der Stimme. „Ich merk nichts."  
Eine Windböe ergriff ihre Capes, stahl sich darunter und blähte sie auf. Für eine Weile schauten sie wieder wortlos aufs Meer hinaus. So harmlos es auch wirkte, sie wussten, dass es minenfeldgleich mit zahllosen Felsen und Riffen gespickt war. Schwarze Brocken, die mit ihren messerscharfen Kanten und spitzen Vorsprüngen einem Boot in kalter Gleichgültigkeit den Leib aufschlitzen konnten. Der größte Teil von ihnen befand sich dicht unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche und war selbst bei klaren Witterungsverhältnissen fürs bloße Auge nicht rechtzeitig erkennbar. Im Laufe der Geschichte hatten sie weit mehr Todesopfer gefordert, als der Nebel es vermutlich jemals könnte. Eine Tatsache, die den meisten Menschen, die sich ausschließlich über Land bewegten, nicht bekannt war und die sie auch nicht sonderlich interessiert hätte, denn die Schifffahrt hatte längst keine Relevanz mehr in diesem Teil Gaias. Dass die Riffe vor der Küste ein entscheidender Grund dafür waren, darüber dachte kaum jemand nach, und noch weniger Menschen erahnten, wie stark diese unsichtbare Bedrohung die gesamte Welt und ihre Geschichte geprägt hatte. Wesentlich stärker jedoch war es die Existenz der kleinen Insel gewesen, die knapp drei Seemeilen vor dem Festland lag. Eltrou, ein Name, den der überwiegende Teil der Bevölkerung bis vor vier Jahren niemals gehört hatte und der bereits wieder aus der allgemeinen Wahrnehmung verschwand. Das triste Eiland, an dem niemals Schiffe, aber dafür umso mehr Träume zerschellt waren.  
„Was denkst du?", nickte sie schließlich über ihre linke Schulter hinweg in Richtung des festgezurrten, alten Ruderbootes, an dem der aufgefrischte Schriftzug ,Drellar' silbern prangte. Ein Okalpar-Name, der aus der Mode gekommen war wie die regionale Sprache, der er entstammte. Seit dem Fall der Monarchie vor 200 Jahren und dem Festlegen von Vidi als offizielle Amtssprache, wurde sie in erster Linie nur noch von betagten Ansässigen kultiviert. Ihr Wortschatz war längst zu einer Zeitkapsel geworden. Einem Relikt, das mangels zeitgemäßer Begriffe gänzlich ungeeignet dazu schien, die Gegenwart zu beschreiben. Wer sie beherrschte und nutzte, war nicht der Schlag Mensch, der währenddessen ergänzende Fremdworte einstreute. Drellar schien mahnend zu versinnbildlichen, weshalb: Mit ihren leeren Dollen und dem nachträglich am Heckspiegel angebrachten, modernen Aussenbordmotor, wirkte sie ihrer Würde beraubt.  
„Ein alter Stilva Zweitakter. Offensichtlich Pinnensteuerung und Seilzugstarter. Angemessen für die See, aber ziemlich überdimensioniert für die Nussschale. Und ausserdem seit letztem Oktober nach den neuen Emissionsvorschriften verboten. Das Modell wird inzwischen sicher nicht mehr hergestellt, sieht im Gegensatz zum Boot aber aus wie neu", begann der Angesprochene zu reden, ohne die Augen vom Meer zu lösen. „Es sind beides Liebhaberstücke und beide gepflegt, aber der Aussenborder wird keinen sentimentalen Wert für ihn haben. An dem hat er einfach nur Spaß, weil er weiss, was das Ding drauf hat", führte er weiter aus und allmählich verschwand der schnarrende Unterton. „Die Schüssel muss ein Erbstück sein. Hat wahrscheinlich zuletzt dem Senior gehört. Drellar ist selbst für nen Okalpar-Namen antiquiert. Er hält sich für einen vom alten Schlag oder wär's gern, ist aber zu jung dazu. Obendrauf zu spät geboren. Die fehlende Erfahrung kompensiert er mit Nostalgie und Sehnsucht nach Zeiten, die er nur aus verklärten Altmännersagen kennt. Ein Nachahmer, aber inkonsequent zugunsten der Bequemlichkeit. Zu sehr Lokalpatriot, um sich von Emissionsvorschriften angesprochen zu fühlen, aber zu faul, um selbst zu rudern wie noch die Vorbesitzer der guten Drellar." Erneut wandte er ihr das Gesicht zu, damit sie sein schiefes Lächeln sehen konnte. Dann hob er die Brauen in einer Bewegung, die einem nonverbalen Seufzen gleichkam, als er sein abschließendes, letztes Fazit zog: „Mach dich auf den stärksten Ostküstendialekt gefasst, den du je gehört hast. Irgendwie muss er uns schließlich zeigen, dass er aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt ist als wir."  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, ließ den Kopf hängen und lachte leise auf. Die eben erst zurückgeklemmten Strähnen nutzten die Gelegenheit, sich zu befreien und nach vorn zu fallen. Vor zweieinhalb Jahren hatte sie ihr Haar einige Monate wachsen lassen, um den gleichen asymmetrischen Schnitt wie zuvor, nur spiegelverkehrt, tragen zu können. „Welch eine vortreffliche Analyse. Wahrhaftig eines Turks würdig." Ein paar stille Sekunden vergingen. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, war ihr Blick fest und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten in dem Versuch, ihr eigenes Lächeln zu bändigen, bis es endgültig erstarb. „Ich hab dich aber nicht als Turk gefragt." Der angewinkelte Ellenbogen stieß ihn spielerisch an. „Und ich glaube, das weisst du auch."  
„Die See ist ruhig", lautete die auffällig knappe Antwort, die sie sichtlich nicht zufriedenstellte. Also schob er leise „Ich hab meine Tabletten genommen" hinterher und erntete ein kurzes Nicken.  
„Wenn es nicht geht -"  
„- Es wird gehen", fiel er ihr hörbar gereizt ins Wort. „...'s muss ja", fügte er mit einem bitteren Schnauben hinzu und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit einmal mehr den herantreibenden Schaumfetzen, die sich mal hier zusammenschlossen, mal dort auseinanderrissen und dabei immer neue Gebilde formten. Ein sinnloses wie hypnotisches Spiel.  
„Reno." Ihre Finger umfassten sein schmales Handgelenk, das sich so kühl anfühlte, wie es mit seiner blassen Haut und den durchschimmernden Venen aussah. „Es muss nicht. Wir können einfach von diesem Steg gehen, die ganze Sache abblasen und stattdessen mit den Konsequenzen leben." Auf der Suche nach verräterischen Nuancen in seiner Mimik studierte sie sein Profil genauer. Auch seine intakte Gesichtshälfte wirkte gezeichnet. Details, die allerdings nur Menschen auffielen, die einen direkten Vergleich zu früher ziehen konnten. Der wohl auffälligste Unterschied bestand in dem Fehlen des Zopfes im Nacken. Sogar jetzt vermied sie es noch, dort hinzusehen. Irgendwann hatte sie ihm in betrunkenem Zustand gestanden, dass es ihr vorkam, als würde sie in eine offene Wunde schauen. Etwas Intimes, das nicht für sie bestimmt war.  
„Wenn wir das könnten, wären wir jetzt nicht hier", sprach er endlich, mehr ans Wasser als seine Partnerin gerichtet. Das Gereizte in seinem Ton war einer stoischen Ruhe gewichen, die etwas Besiegelndes hatte und keine weiteren Einwände duldete.  
„Aber es ist unsere Entscheidung. Wir haben eine Wahl. Ich will, dass du dir darüber im Klaren bist. Du bist hier, weil du dich so entschieden hast, nicht weil du musst." Sie ignorierte die Haare, die ihr vor Augen wehten, ebenso wie die Sicherheit in seiner Stimme.  
„Ich weiss."  
„Wir schulden niemandem was und niemand schuldet uns was. Sag es." Der Griff ihrer Hand wurde fester. „Sag es."  
Von der Seite konnte sie beobachten, wie sich seine Züge fast unmerklich verhärteten. Ein Zusammenpressen der Zähne, ein subtiles Anspannen des Unterlides, ein Wandern der linken Braue wenige Millimeter zur Nasenwurzel hin.  
„Wie du willst", gab sie sich geschlagen und atmete geräuschvoll durch. Die Finger ließen sein Handgelenk los und zähmten stattdessen wieder die gelösten Strähnen. Fünf hellrote Abdrücke begannen auf seiner Haut zu erblühen, wo sie ihn eben noch festgehalten hatten.  
„Drellars Hintern hängt jetzt schon ziemlich tief im Wasser, findest du nicht?", wechselte sie abrupt das Thema und verschränkte die Arme. „Nicht, dass das Ding sich überschlägt."  
„Unser Fährmann ist auf der korpulenten Seite und er muss hinten sitzen, um zu steuern. Wenn's sich mit ihm allein nicht überschlägt, wird's das auch nicht mit uns plus Gepäck als Gegengewicht. Und die See ist ruhig", wiederholte er.  
„Du hast ihn gesehen?", fragte sie überrascht.  
„Ein Bild auf seiner Website. Du hast nichts verpasst ausser einer Midi Version von ,What shall we do with the drunken sailor' und animierten Gifs von tanzenden Ankern."  
„Lass mich raten - Drei Frames?", prustete sie los.  
„Exakt drei. ...Streng genommen sogar nur zwei, der dritte war jeweils der gespiegelte erste."  
„What shall we do with the drunken sailor, what shall we do with the drunken sailor, what shall we do with the drunken sailor, early in the morning?", fing sie zaghaft aber melodiös an, zu singen. Reno war der erste aus ihrem engeren Arbeitsumfeld gewesen, der herausgefunden hatte, dass sie es bemerkenswert gut konnte. Gleichzeitig war er der letzte geblieben. „Komm, es ist ein guter Song." Ihr Ellenbogen knuffte ihn nochmal in einer auffordernden Geste.  
„Nein." Ohne den Kopf zu rühren, verdrehte er die Augen seitlich nach unten, bis seine linke Pupille auf ihre traf. Etwas, das er sich irgendwann angewöhnt hatte. „Ist es nicht."  
„Aber eingängig. ...Hör auf mit dem Chamäleonblick; das ist gruselig." Sie schob den langen Ärmel der dunkelblauen Jacke zurück, um flüchtig auf ihre Armbanduhr zu schauen. „Er ist bereits zehn Minuten zu spät."  
„Er wird kommen. Casperio sitzt ihm im Nacken und du kannst davon ausgehen, dass ihm eine Aufwandsentschädigung für seine Mühen zugesichert wurde."  
„Und für ein paar Dukaten gibt man sich sogar mit dreckigen Grasländern wie uns ab." Ein undurchsichtiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und vertiefte die ersten, winzigen Furchen in ihrem Gesicht. Es hatte längst nichts Mädchenhaftes mehr. „Was man nicht alles tut, wenn man vom Rest der Welt abgehängt wurde."  
Und was man nicht alles in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, um nicht abgehängt zu werden. Wenn es abseits des Küstennebels zwei weitere Dinge gab, für welche die Gegend bekannt wie berüchtigt war, so musste eines davon fraglos die pragmatische Beharrlichkeit des ansässigen Volkes sein. Zäher als jeder Nebel und härter als aller Fels. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg hatten mutige Sturköpfe, vorrangig Fischer, slalomartige Routen erkundet und etabliert, die die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer sicheren Heimkehr zumindest erhöhten, sofern sie minutiös eingehalten wurden und Leviathan gnädig gestimmt war. In Tinte getauchte Chocobodaunen hatten immer präzisere Seekarten gezeichnet, und ein kompliziertes Netzwerk aus Seefeuern und Bojen war Stück für Stück errichtet worden. Die simplen Fischer hatten sich dabei als erfolgreicher erwiesen als die Abgesandten des Königs.  
Hinter all der eher zwangsweise gelebten Bescheidenheit und jenseits der nackten Abhängigkeit von guten Fängen, hatte aber die gleiche, weltliche Hoffnung gestanden: Der Wunsch, Handel mit Wutai, dem Schwarzen Drachen des Ostens, zu treiben und zu Reichtum zu gelangen. Der Schwarze Drache des Ostens. Eine Bezeichnung, die heutzutage ebenso in Vergessenheit geraten war, wie alle mühselig in Handarbeit gefertigten Karten und die unzähligen Seelen, die für ihre Erstellung mit dem Leben bezahlt hatten. Die Mentalität dieses Drachen hätte sich nämlich seit jeher kaum mehr von der Denkweise der bodenständigen Fischer unterscheiden können, und so hatte er sich konsequent geweigert, die Einladungen anzunehmen und dem ausgerollten, roten Teppich aus Navigationshilfen zu folgen.  
Der Grund dafür war Eltrou.  
Der karge Schandfleck, ohne den Wutai vielleicht noch immer den fernen Osten Gaias bilden würde. Der, ohne selbst jemals ein Leben gefordert zu haben, doch die Verantwortung dafür trug, dass alle Hoffnungen auf einen blühenden Handel gestorben waren und somit unzählige Menschen völlig umsonst ein nasses Ende auf dem Meeresgrund gefunden hatten. Ein Umstand, der sogar eine lokale, von Galgenhumor geprägte Okalpar-Redensart hervorgebracht hatte:  
_ Osnym tan fa elthro hroug dirleyn - Niemand stirbt auf Eltrou_, mit betontem ,auf'. Der stets unausgesprochene, implizierte Teil lautete, dass man allerdings durchaus _wegen_ Eltrou für nichts und wieder nichts zu Tode kommen konnte. Seit vier Jahren drohte diese Redewendung aber selbst zu sterben und von einer neuen, populäreren Variation abgelöst zu werden, die weit mehr Biss hatte:  
_ Alghanpar tan fa elthro hroug dirlytt - Der König starb nicht auf Eltrou_.  
Auf Okalpar gab es kein Wort für ,Präsident'.

■

_....Die Jacke ist zu groß und passt dir nicht --- Kann sie auch schlecht, es war ursprünglich nicht deine --- Sie ist nur zu deiner geworden.-. Du hast gesagt, sie sei wetterfest, so als müsstest du dich vor mir rechtfertigen.- Aber ich hab' mich drauf eingelassen und so getan, als müsste ich dir umgekehrt diesen Schwachsinn abkaufen-.-- Du siehst zusammen mit dem Regencape noch kleiner darin aus und irgendwie ganz quadratisch und dick, ziemlich unvorteilhaft jedenfalls.- Ich hab's süß genannt, aber eigentlich ,albern' gemeint-._  
_ Seit wir hier stehen, hast du dir achtmal das Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen-.. Du machst das unbewusst und hast keine Ahnung, dass die Geste der Grund dafür ist, warum ich's an windigen Tagen vermeide, dich direkt anzusehen..- Ist nicht deine Schuld, also werd' ich's dir auch nie verraten.--. Genauso wenig wie ich zugeben werde, wie sehr die salzige Luft in Wahrheit in den Wunden brennt... Und wie sehr ich's genieß'...._  
_ Sagt dir der Begriff Pareidolie was? So nennt man das, wenn das Gehirn bekannte Muster in zufällige Formen interpretiert. Oft Gesichter oder Tiere oder sowas.-. Wolken dürften das bekannteste Beispiel sein, funktioniert aber auch mit Raufasertapete und anderen Sachen.. Egal, du kennst den Effekt... Ist immer so ein bisschen wie ein Rorschachtest. Was du siehst, sagt angeblich ne Menge über dich aus... Ich seh' also diesen Algendreck und vom Kopf her weiss ich, dass er die ganze Zeit Bilder formen muss.... Scheisse, vielleicht verrät er gerade in Piktogrammform sämtliche Geheimnisse des Universums --- Wär' doch witzig, nicht? Weisst du, was noch witziger ist? Ich erkenn' absolut gar nichts darin --- Keine Gesichter, keine Teddys, keine Vögelchen, nichts.-. Geschweige denn die Weltformel.- Ich seh' dieses Zeug, wie's auseinanderdriftet und wieder verschmilzt und alles, woran ich denken kann, sind Fahrstuhltüren, die sich öffnen und schließen-.--_  
_ Aber am Ende sagt das wohl mehr über mich aus als alles andere.... . ...._


	3. Elenas Jacke

_Irgendwann hast du herausgefunden, dass das Gefühl, das du so geliebt hast, etwas mit Elektrizität und Strom zu tun hatte. Beides, das wusstest du bereits, kam irgendwie von ShinRa, und es schien dir nur logisch, weil ShinRa sowieso immer im Fernsehen war. In den Abendnachrichten, die dich so gelangweilt haben und deren Ende du jedes Mal herbeigesehnt hast. Es war ein rührender Fehlschluss, der in deinem kleinen, kindlichen Kosmos so viel Sinn ergeben hat: ShinRa bedeutete Elektrizität, bewegte sich auf ihr in die Nachrichten und hinterließ dabei die statische Ladung auf dem Glas._  
_An dieser Stelle habe ich gelacht. Du hast es mir nicht übelgenommen. Du hast gelächelt. Mit beiden Mundwinkeln. Dein aufrichtiges, herzliches Lächeln._  
_ Als du weitergesprochen hast, ist dein linker Mundwinkel herabgesunken. Viel wichtiger als diese Erkenntnis sei jedoch eine ganz andere gewesen:_  
  
_ Du wusstest nun, wer dir die geheimen Botschaften zukommen ließ._

■

  
  
Die umherschwappenden Schaumfetzen bildeten ewig neue, fragile Piktogramme. Waren es geheime Botschaften, so blieben sie ungedeutet. Einmal mehr schob sie den Ärmel der viel zu großen Jacke zurück, um auf ihre Uhr zu schauen.  
„Vielleicht war er schon hier und ist nur kurz weg, um noch irgendwas zu holen", spekulierte sie und studierte den Aussenborder erneut. „Würdest du so ein Liebhaberstück über Nacht am Boot lassen?"  
„Vergiss nicht, dass das hier noch ehrliche Leute sind", wandte er mit hörbarem Sarkasmus ein.  
Sie grinste. „Im Gegensatz zu uns?" Ihr Blick sprang nach unten und verfolgte, wie ihre Schuhspitze begann, Muster in den grünen Belag, der die Holzbohlen überzog, zu kratzen. Darunter führte das Meer seinen plätschernden Monolog behäbig weiter. Ihr Partner antwortete nicht, aber sie stellte sich vor, dass er gerade lächelte. Mit beiden Mundwinkeln. Wider besseren Wissens war es hin und wieder tröstlich, sich der Illusion hinzugeben. Und solange ihre Augen an ihrem Schuh hafteten, konnten sie den kleinen Selbstbetrug nicht als solchen entlarven.  
„Ich hab irgendwas vergessen", brach er nach einer Weile das wieder eingetretene Schweigen. Sein Kapuzencape raschelte leise, als er sich streckte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Der Regenschutz war aus billigem knittrigen Plastik gefertigt und keinesfalls die 5 Gil wert, die sie beide jeweils dafür bezahlt hatten. Die Verkäuferin in dem kleinen Gemischtwarenladen an der Uferpromenade hatte jedoch mit Nachdruck darauf bestanden, dass Capes unabdingbar für die Überfahrt waren wegen des salzigen Spritzwassers. Eine Substanz, die in ihren malerischen Schilderungen einer Mischung aus Batteriesäure und Morbolauswurf gleichgekommen war und vor der nur ihre Knitterplastikumhänge Schutz boten. Elena hatte sich freiwillig geopfert, ihren Ausführungen zu lauschen, damit Reno währenddessen unbehelligt die Regale durchstöbern konnte auf der Suche nach den Dingen, die sie tatsächlich noch gebraucht hatten. Als sie aus dem Laden getreten und prompt auf zwei Passanten gestoßen waren, die ebensolche Capes trugen, schien es klug, es ihnen gleichzutun. Lokale Eigenheiten zu übernehmen, war stets eine effektive Methode, wenn es darum ging, Brücken zu Einheimischen zu bauen. Es konnte insbesondere dann nicht schaden, wenn jene so skeptisch gegenüber Fremden waren wie die Ostküstler.  
Die Tatsache, dass eine beliebige Verkäuferin Kenntnis von der geplanten Überfahrt hatte, konnte sich als fatal erweisen und war doch wenig überraschend. Man redete. Vielleicht nicht mit Fremden, doch untereinander. Dies galt erst Recht, wenn es um Eltrou ging.  
„War es wichtig?"  
„Ja. ...Ziemlich." Das unwillkürliche Ächzen, das ihm entwich, startete frustriert und endete in einem resignierten Laut. Was immer es war, es war zu spät.  
„Hast du an die Ersatzakkus gedacht?"  
„Unser Equipment ist vollständig; das ist es nicht." Er deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.  
„Wenn's nicht zur Ausrüstung gehört, kann's nicht wichtig gewesen sein", beschwichtigte sie schulterzuckend und strich zum neunten Mal eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er sagte nichts, aber das geringschätzige, kleine Fletschen seiner Oberlippe gab preis, dass er nicht zu der gleichen Schlussfolgerung kam.  
Sie zuckte plötzlich zusammen und riss die Augen auf. „Die Kaffeemaschi-"  
„- ist aus. Genau wie der Herd. Die Fenster sind zu und der Zulauf an der Waschmaschine ist abgedreht", nahm er vorweg. Ihr war einmal ein Schlauch geplatzt.  
„Mir ist einmal ein Schlauch geplatzt."  
„Ich weiss."  
Das Geräusch von schweren Stiefeln, die in einiger Entfernung das Holz des Stegs betraten, ertönte.  
„Da kommt er", verkündete sie und noch in ihrer beider Herumdrehen wechselte sie mit einem einzelnen, tänzelnden Schritt die Position, um wieder an seiner linken Seite stehen zu können. Ein eingespieltes, fließendes Manöver, dem längst keine bewusste Überlegung mehr zugrunde lag. Der Ostwind ergriff die Gelegenheit und gleichermaßen die roten, dünnen Strähnen in Renos Gesicht, um die Wunden freizulegen.  
„Hant ihrs lann wart'?", rollte die Begrüßung schwerer noch als die begleitenden Schritte heran. _Hanntiirs lannwaat._ Der Ostküstendialekt schien in seinem Rhythmus an den Wellengang der Brandung angelehnt. Heranpreschende, gedehnte Silben verschluckten durstig ihre zurückweichenden Geschwister, wenn nicht vollständig, so zumindest Fragmente von ihnen. Und je mehr der Erzähler sich ereiferte, desto häufiger überschlugen sie sich und übersprangen gierig die Wellentäler zum Vorgängerwort. Eine Okalpar Eigenart, die ihren Weg ins Vidi der Region gefunden hatte.  
Der Mann, der zielstrebig auf die beiden zuschritt, war Anfang dreissig mit einem glatten, ewig-jugendlichen Gesicht. Das Doppelkinn und die runden Wangen verstärkten den Eindruck. Der Schirm seiner schwarzen Kappe war tief in die Stirn gezogen. Schütteres, eigentümlich beige wirkendes Haar quoll an den Seiten hervor. Die ebenfalls schwarze, gefütterte Jacke war nicht geschlossen und gab die Sicht auf ein blaues Kapuzensweatshirt darunter frei. ,ally's Boots- & Ange'. Mehr war von dem weissen Aufdruck nicht zu erkennen. Mehr brauchte es auch nicht, um zu erahnen, dass er Eigenwerbung darstellte.  
Walbert Rerrdutyn. _Sohn des Rerr._ Seit langem schon war es ein Name, dessen Ursprung ebenso bedeutungslos geworden war wie das Ostmeer. Selbst Walberts Großvater war bereits dem Namen nach ein Sohn des Rerr gewesen, ohne selbigen je gekannt zu haben.  
„Wa' nok Levvot koff', fa's ihrs kee hant. Gint niks bess' bi Gidscher wie Levvot. Dak' mi', ihrs sei' nik wohn' üdds Was' zu fah'...", er stockte in seiner Rede, als seine Augen auf das entblößte Geflecht aus fingernagelbreiten Kratzern fielen, das die rechte Gesichtshälfte des schlaksigen Rothaarigen auf Wangen- und Schläfenhöhe entstellte. Als er offenbar selbst bemerkte, dass er starrte, rutschte sein Blick nach unten und stolperte über den zusammengeschobenen EMR, der einsatzbereit in einem Hüftholster steckte. Nicht weniger einsatzbereit als die 9mm, die jedoch vollständig von einer viel zu großen Jacke verdeckt wurde. „...un' ik ma's nik we' mi' Gästs inni arm' Drellar gidsch'." Bei den Worten zog er etwas aus seiner Jackentasche hervor, das sich als Ingwer entpuppte.  
„Danke, aber ich werde nicht seekrank", lehnte Elena höflich die entgegengestreckte, ungeschälte Knolle ab.  
„Un' de'?", nickte der Gastgeber flüchtig zu Reno herüber.  
„Er schon, aber... Er hat Reisetabletten genommen. ...Auf Ingwerbasis", schob sie hinterher, als Rerrdutyn sich unbeeindruckt zeigte.  
„Ik neh' Sie bi Ihr' Wor', ...Misses?"  
„Elena. Einfach nur Elena", stellte sie sich vor und streckte ihm die linke Hand entgegen, da seine rechte noch immer den Ingwer hielt. Aus der Nähe bemerkte sie, dass er nicht mal einen halben Kopf größer war als sie selbst. „Mein Partner Reno", erklärte sie, mit dem Daumen zu ihrem besagten Partner, der seine eigenen Daumen betont in die Taschen gehakt hatte, deutend.  
„Walbert Rerrdutyn. Ihrs kött Wally sa'n."  
„Wally, es wäre reizend, wenn Sie den Dialekt etwas runterschrauben könnten. Ik sprekk ih', adde mee Pa'ne' tu' sik mi' schwe'." Das entschuldigende Lächeln, das langsam auf ihren Lippen erblühte, war vielleicht nicht mehr mädchenhaft, aber dafür in diesem Augenblick charmant wie erhaben und wurde mit einem Lachen quittiert.  
„Ik kann mik bemüh'." Das Lachen schwoll unangemessen an. „Mich bemühen, mein ik."  
„Danke." Eine peinliche Pause trat ein. Ihr Lächeln wurde gepresster. „Also... Können wir?"  
„Ah, kee Grun' sik zu hetze'", winkte der Angesprochene ab. „Ist nik weit un' die See's ruhi' heue." Mit einem einzigen Satz, der Drellar dazu brachte, unruhig an ihrem Tau zu zerren wie ein scheuender Chocobo, landete er aber keine Sekunde später im Boot. „Gent mir euers Zeug scho'."  
Zwei Rucksäcke und eine zweckentfremdete Sporttasche. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um all ihr verbliebenes Equipment zu transportieren. Ohne Kleidung hätte es nicht einmal die Sporttasche gebraucht.  
„Sein Atem...", nutzte sie das kurze Zeitfenster, in dem Wally damit beschäftigt war, die entgegengenommene Ausrüstung unter der vorderen Bank zu verstauen.  
„Alk?"  
„Viiiiiel besser...", gluckste sie flüsternd und deutete Reno, sich etwas herabzubeugen. Die restliche Höhendistanz zwischen ihren Lippen und seinem Ohr überwand sie, indem sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte. „Ingwer!" Als sie wieder zurücksank stellte sie fest, dass ihr diebisches Vergnügen ungeteilt blieb. Seine blasse Haut war inzwischen kalkweiss und von einem kränklichen, matten Schleier überzogen. Ihre Hand fand seine und drückte sie kurz. Die Innenfläche war feucht.  
„Wir -"  
„- Nein."  
„Wart ihrs zufälli' bi Wara? Fra' nur we'e euers Capes. Die verkoff' jede arm' Seel' die Plastikdingers un' für heue steht kee Rege' an."  
„Wir dachten, es könnte nicht schaden. Für die Überfahrt. Wegen dem Spritzwasser." Aus dem eigenen Mund klang die Begründung so unsinnig, wie sie es von Anfang an gewesen war.  
„Ihrs werd' nik nass!", winkte er zum zweiten Mal ab. Die Geste hatte etwas beinah Verächtliches, als würde bereits die bloße Erwägung nass zu werden Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten darstellen.  
„Elena?"  
Sie ergriff die dargebotene, feiste Hand, mit der er ihr beim Einstieg helfen wollte, nicht. Im Augenwinkel entdeckte sie ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Der Hinweis war nicht nötig. Sie hatte es nicht vergessen.  
„Wenn's geht, würd' ich ihm den Vortritt lassen. Ich muss immer links sein; das ist so eine Macke von mir", erklärte sie mit einem weiteren entschuldigenden Lächeln, das ungesehen blieb, weil Reno sich auch schon an ihr vorbeischob und mit einem geschmeidigen, langen Satz ins Boot sprang. Drellar hieß ihn auf ihre Weise willkommen, indem sie sich das zusätzliche Gewicht nicht durch erneutes Scheuen anmerken ließ. Ihre Zufriedenheit mit diesem Passagier war ironisch vor dem Hintergrund der gänzlich fehlenden Gegenliebe.  
„Wie ihrs woll'." Jetzt, da es tatsächlich an Elena war, einzusteigen, verzichtete er darauf, ihr die Hand zu reichen. Es erwies sich auch als überflüssig. Ohne hinzusehen streckte ihr Partner seine Hand in exakt jenem Augenblick in ihre Richtung aus, in dem sie danach fasste.  
Während die Gäste Platz nahmen, löste Walbert das Tau mit einer Routine, die seine schwielenlosen Finger nicht vermuten ließen, und warf das Ende zurück auf den leeren Steg. Einer toten Schlange gleichend blieb es auf dem feuchten Holz liegen.  
Aus ihrer neuen Perspektive betrachtet, wirkte der weisse Himmel noch eintöniger. Eine hohe, gleichmäßige Kuppel, an der keine einzige Wolkenkontur auszumachen war und nicht ein Vogel seine Bahn zog. Eine Täuschung, die der Nebeldecke geschuldet war. Elena musterte Renos reglose Gestalt und stellte fest, dass die Sporttasche zwischen seinen Füßen ein ganzes Stück unter der Bank hervorragte. Er ließ es zu, als sie sich herüberbeugte und das Gepäckstück mit einem beherzten Griff weiter nach hinten schob.  
Der Zweitakter sprang beim dritten Zug mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm an. Der beissende Gestank von Abgasen breitete sich aus. Ohne Vorwarnung begann Drellar mit einem ruckartigen Satz voranzustürmen.  
„Macht euchs kee Sorg'; wi' han Ostwin', de' pust' dat schon all' weg!", versuchte ihr Kapitän sich an einer gebrüllten Beruhigung. Seine betonte Lässigkeit wurde untermalt von der obszön breitbeinigen Sitzposition und der Art wie sein rechter Unterarm locker auf der Pinne ruhte, als wäre sie kein Steuerinstrument, sondern einzig zu seinem Komfort angebracht. Elena ertappte sich dabei, Hände und Kopf instinktiv weiter in den geräumigen Schutz der Jacke zurückzuziehen. Man musste nichts von Seefahrt verstehen, um nach wenigen Sekunden zu erkennen, dass es keine angenehme Reise werden würde. Nach der ersten, scharfen Kurve um den Steg herum, hüpfte das gepeitschte Boot wie ein flacher Stein über die Wasseroberfläche und schaukelte wüst bei jedem Aufsetzen.  
Walbert hatte Recht: Der Gestank wurde von Ost- und Fahrtwind weggerissen. Was blieb und wogegen kein Wind ankam, war der Krach.  
„Casperio hat euchs ein'weiht in all', nehm ik an?", fing er nach einigen Minuten an, lautstarken Smalltalk zu führen. Auch wenn die Frage der Höflichkeit halber in ihrer Formulierung an beide gerichtet war, war es inzwischen nur noch die blonde Frau, die er dabei anschaute. Ihr sonderbarer, wortkarger Partner hatte bislang wenig Interesse an einer Konversation signalisiert und sich obendrauf vor wenigen Sekunden Kopfhörer in die Ohren gesteckt. Eine Geste, die kaum mehr von Desinteresse zeugen konnte oder auch nur dem Versuch, sich abzulenken. Dass er an Übelkeit litt, war nicht zu übersehen. Sein vormals stumpfer Teint glänzte wächsern und hatte einen alarmierenden Grünstich bekommen.  
„Ja", schrie sie und nickte vehement für den Fall, dass Wally sie nicht verstanden hatte. Die Strähnen flatterten ihr so wild vor Augen, dass sie erst gar keinen zehnten Versuch unternahm, sie zu bändigen. Es erschwerte das Gespräch mit ihrem Gegenüber zusätzlich, da es sie der Möglichkeit beraubte, von seinen Lippen zu lesen.  
„Un' wat globbt ihrs?"  
„Bitte?"  
„Wat ihrs globbt!"  
„Wir glauben zumindest nicht an Geister." Sie fröstelte ein wenig und kauerte sich weiter zusammen. Der Wind hatte ihren Kragen als Schwachstelle identifiziert und angefangen, sich darunterzustehlen. Wenn auch nicht direkt kalt, war er doch kühl und ausdauernd genug, dass sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten. Ein feiner Sprühnebel aus Meerwasser bildete langsam eine feuchte Schicht auf ihrem Haar und dem Cape und lief in ihrem Rücken zu ersten, noch winzigen Tropfen zusammen. Er verströmte den intensiven Geruch von Salz und Seetang. Links hinter Wally war der Steg als allmählich schrumpfender Punkt auszumachen. Rückwärts zur Fahrtrichtung zu sitzen war etwas, das den meisten Menschen widerstrebte. In Elenas und Renos Fall ging es zusätzlich direkt gegen einen über Jahre entwickelten Instinkt.  
„Was ist mit Ihnen?", erkundigte sie sich. Wissend um die Skepsis gegenüber Aussenseitern, konnte es dennoch nicht schaden, einen weiteren Einblick in die Mentalität der Ansässigen zu erhalten, war die Stichprobe auch noch so klein.  
„Ik globb an Geists, adde nik da off Eltrou. Wat für Geists übe'hop'; ist ja nie ee Mensch droff storbe'. Ik globb ok nik an die Erklärun' mit de' gelannweil'n Jugendlichs. Die soffe' ab, bevor die da an'kett sin' un' de' Platz ist für Parties un'eignet. Ik kenn ok kee gelannweil'n Jugendlik, de' ee Leuch'turm bedien' kann un' dafü' üdds Meer paddel'." Die Antwort fiel fast so nüchtern und bodenständig aus wie erwartet. Der prinzipielle Glaube an Geister und damit an das Paranormale war in Walberts Fall eine individuelle Abweichung von der regionalen Regel. Irrelevant in Bezug auf Eltrou und damit für die Untersuchung. „Wu'd ok niwwe wat fun', wat off ir'nweche Ju'n'liks deut'. Kee Gummis, kee Schmauks, nik ma' lee'e Bleks."  
„Der Dialekt, Wally", wies sie ihn geduldig darauf hin, dass er wieder weiter darin abglitt.  
„Wat?"  
„Der Dialekt!", wiederholte sie lauter.  
Das ausgeprägte Runzeln auf Wallys Stirn und der verwunderte Blick in Richtung ihres kopfhörertragenden Gefährten stellten nonverbal die Frage, die ihm eigentlich auf der Zunge lag.  
„Verzeihun'. Ist je'nfalls Fischdölt, die Erklärung", sprach er einfach weiter, als sie ihm die Antwort schuldig blieb.  
„Irgendeine Idee, was dann dahinterstecken könnte?", hakte sie nach und setzte den Wind schachmatt, indem sie die dünne, knittrige Kapuze über ihren Schopf zog, sodass jeder Versuch, an ihre Haut zu gelangen, für ihn damit endete, dass er das Plastik des Capes nur fester gegen sie drückte.  
„Nur wenn die nik ins Protokoll geht."  
Sie nickte. Eine Zusicherung, für die kein Lügen vonnöten war. Es gab keine Protokolle mehr.  
„Ik denk', ShinRa steckt dahinte'. Kött nik sage' warum, adde all' finn nak de' Tod vom alte' Präsiden' an. Ik globb nik, dass dat Zufa' ist. Un' Casperio hätt' nik aus'rechnet euchs engagiert, wenn er nik ok sowat denke' wüdd'."  
Der alte Präsident. Unbedarfte Worte, messerscharf und spitz in ihrer wahren Natur wie die unsichtbaren Riffe, die unter der Wasseroberfläche lauerten. Dies war das Minenfeld oberhalb, das sich nicht mit einem Meeresabschnitt begnügte und mittlerweile die gesamte Welt umspannte. Was Elena betraf, so war es noch immer ihr erster Reflex, bei der Erwähnung des alten Präsidenten an Rufus' Vater zu denken. Die bittere Erkenntnis, dass mittlerweile der Sohn selbst gemeint war, brauchte jedes Mal aufs Neue einige Sekunden, um sich einzustellen. Dann, wenn es soweit war, wanderten ihre Augen stets nach rechts. So auch jetzt. Renos starrer Blick ruhte wieder auf den grauen Wellen. _Alghanpar tan fa elthro hroug dirlytt._ Aber in genau diesem Meer. Nicht anders als der Leiter der Abteilung für allgemeine Angelegenheiten, über den nie jemand sprach. ,Ein enger Vertrauter des Präsidenten' hatte es anfangs noch in den Meldungen geheissen. Über den alten Präsidenten sprach man bis heute. Genau wie über James und Carolyn Venners. Allein der enge Vertraute war aus dem öffentlichen Bewusstsein verschwunden. Was blieb, waren die Erinnerungen einzelner. Und in Elenas Fall, eine viel zu große Jacke.

►

_,Derartiges Übertöten findet sich_  
_gehäuft bei Beziehungstaten._  
_ Dabei muss es sich nicht um_  
_ klassische Eifersuchtsdelikte handeln._  
_ Man ist besser damit beraten, sich vorzustellen,_  
_ dass Opfer und Täter generell in einem_  
_ engen Verhältnis zueinander standen.'_  
  
_ \- ,Also stammt der Täter vermutlich_  
_ aus dem nahen Umfeld?'_  
  
_ ,Nicht zwangsläufig. Sowohl beim Akt des Übertötens_  
_ als auch der Beziehungstat finden wir als Merkmal_  
_ die hohe Emotionalität des Täters, aber wir können nicht_  
_ sagen, das eine bedingt das andere.'_  
  
_ \- ,Und diese Beziehung, wäre es denkbar, dass_  
_ diese Beziehung einseitig ist, also, in dem Fall rein in_  
_ der Vorstellung des Delinquenten existiert hat?'_  
  
_ ,Solche Fälle gibt es natürlich immer wieder,_  
_ aber wir nennen das dann nicht Beziehungstat.'_  
  
_ \- ,Sondern? Wie nennen Sie sowas?'_  
  
_ ,Wir sprechen dann von Wahn.'_


End file.
